Les pensées de Sephiroth
by Incarndu91
Summary: Sephiroth est dans la Rivière de la Vie. On lui pose une question assez étrange. Quelles sont ses pensées? C'est vrai que Sephiroth ne laissait jamais ses pensées venir au grand jour. Mais chez les morts tout est permis non? OS.


Coucou ! ^^ je viens rajouter mon grain de sel pour tout ceux qui veulent un aperçut de la pensée de notre antagoniste favori, le Grand Sephiroth !

Un petit truc pour vous faire patienter de ma longue absence d'un mois. Et oui un mois sans vous je veux paaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssss !

Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer bonne lecture ! ^^

Les pensées de Sephiroth

_« Dans son voyage au cœur de la Rivière de la Rivière de la Vie, l'argenté entendait de lointains et faibles murmures sur quelles étaient ses pensées. Cela l'intriguait mais comme il n'avait que cette occupation durant l'éternité, il s'était mis dans l'idée de parler ouvertement et dire le fond de sa pensée. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais au moins, il ne s'ennuyait pas. La Rivière de la Vie. Une vaste étendue de flux bleuâtre où ce que nous sommes au fond peut prendre réalité. Sephiroth se trouvait dans lieu qui le caractérisait, c'est à dire, une vaste étendue d'eau sous un ciel nocturne. Sur l'autre rive, de longs bout de terre aux formes harmonieuses se dressaient dans des ombres immenses, fières et hautes.»_

Certains se demandent quelles sont les pensées que j'ai. Déjà premièrement, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de mes pensées ? Ce n'est certainement pas vos materias. Mais je vais y répondre quand même puisque c'est si gentiment demandé.

I. J'éprouve une profonde haine pour un certain Chocobo qui devrait se faire piquer. Que je vous explique : Tout d'abord, il se mêle de choses qui ne le regardent pas et en plus de cela, pleurniche dans son coin comme le dernier des désespérés sur Gaia. Je suis désolé, il y a pire comme cas. Qu'il aille refaire un voyage au Wutai pour voir les villages les plus touchés par la Guerre et on en reparlera. Ensuite, une vie enlevée n'est rien comparé aux innombrables vies qu'il a enlevé rien qu'en faisant exploser les Réacteurs Mako. Je suis sûr de ce côté là, il doit y en avoir de la famille et des amis des victimes qui n'attendent que le moment propice pour assouvir leur vengeance. Cela doit lui faire mal quand j'en parle mais ça m'est égal. Autre chose à savoir ou ça va aller ? Enfin : Ca ne le gêne pas de me tuer, j'ai l'impression. Pourquoi faut-il que lorsque je montre le bout de mon nez, ce dépressif sans cervelle assez grande pour sa tête vide, est le premier à lever l'épée sur moi ? Et je tiens à rajouter : Qu'il apprenne à ne pas faire le bourrin devant Masamune. On dirait un buffle à qui on a enlevé une corne. Ca se voit que c'est un milicien et un piètre épéiste.

II. Lâchez-moi un peut les bottes avec Mère. Sérieusement... laissez-moi la paix, je ne l'ai jamais eu, alors on se calme. Qui vous dit que je vais revenir et détruire ce monde une nouvelle fois ? Arrêtez de jouer les voyantes à la boule de cristal, je déteste ça. Et vous vous plaignez que je veux en tuer certains ? Ca ne m'étonne pas. Sinon, prenez les devant et aller vous jeter dans un puits pour vous débarrasser des neurones en trop, il y a pas idée d'aller chercher un bourrin de service juste parce que je suis revenu. La Faucheuse en a marre de me faire revenir alors pensez un peu aux morts qui on été tués pour rien et mettez vous à leur place. Une fois OK. Deux ça passe et encore. Trois : On en a raz-le-bol... ! Merci pour tout ceux qui savent ce que ressentent les morts.

III. :C'est de famille si on perd tous la boule. Demandez à Hojo c'est lui mon géniteur, à MON GRAND DAMNE, qu'il aille se jeter dans un puits par pitié... qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse pour que ça change ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à la Bonne Déesse ? A chaque histoire, il faut toujours une première victime et il faut évidemment que ça tombe sur moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait lors de ma naissance ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis né en tant que expérience et que j'ai craqué au fil du temps. Croyez-vous que je suis fier d'être ce que je suis ? Non. Justement, laissez-moi un peu vivre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, s'il vous plaît. Je commence à en avoir assez d'être considéré comme une créature que l'on devrait craindre. Je ne suis pas un Bahamuth que je sache, si ? J'ai peut-être une aile d'ange mais qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Ce n'est pas ça qui fait que. Qu'est-ce qui fait peur ce sont mes yeux ? Et bien je suis né avec, c'est tout. Rien à dire d'autre, je suis né avec et on devrait respecter ce qui est différent.

Je pense en avoir assez dit sur mon fond de pensée. Et si ça ne vous aide pas, je ne peux pas autant explicite que ça. A moins que je ne sois qu'une « chose faite pour tuer sans rien dire » mais alors là, ceux qui pense ça allez vous jetez dans un puits. L'eau est suffisamment glacée...

Passez une bonne journée peut-être qu'elle sera mieux que la mienne...


End file.
